


Nostalgia

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Spoilers: Set after Something BorrowedSummary: Jack is reminiscing on his past lifeDisclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.A/N: This began life as a drabble fic but it got away from me ...





	Nostalgia

Jack heard the door creak open behind him and glanced around, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of Ianto appearing in the moonlight to joining him on the rooftop.

“Hey,” Ianto said, walking across the flat roof towards the older man. “you disappeared after the clean up, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just memories coming back to haunt me,” Jack replied, a little sadly. “But happy memories.”

“Did Gwen's wedding have anything to do with them?”

Jack nodded sadly, pulling the younger man into his arms and holding him tight. 

“Are you going to tell me?”

Jack pulled his head away from Ianto's shoulder and looked into his eyes, feeling tears pricking at the corner. After a few moments he presses a soft kiss to his lover lips and nodded.

“Okay …” Jack paused, took a deep breathe and them continued. “Gwen's wedding reminded me of another, one a long time ago. My own.”

“You were married?” Ianto said softly. “Well, you've been around a long time, I should have guessed.”

“Why?” Jack asked. “You know me, I know I don't come over as the marrying type.”

Ianto shook his head. “Doesn't matter, tell me about her.”

“She was beautiful,” Jack smiled, a single tear sliding down his cheek. “She was clever too, she was the most amazing woman I had ever met.”

“Did you have children?” Ianto asked, then added. “Sorry, none of my business.”

Jack shook his head, “No, we were never blessed with children.”

“How did you keep your secret, your immortality?”

“She knew, I told her everything,” Jack admitted. “I knew she wasn't sure she believed me at first but as time went on she could see I wasn't ageing along with her.”  
“Did she know about Torchwood?”

“No, I didn't want to burden her with that secret too,” Jack replied sadly. “but it was hard. We had to move house every ten years or so before people began to realise that I wasn't looking any older and then, eventually we had to pretend I was her son and not a married couple.”

“That must have been so hard,” Ianto said sympathetically. “How long were you married?”

Jack gave a small sad smile, “Just over sixty years, she had a happy healthy life. Age just crept up on her and then one day she was gone. She passed away quietly in the night, it was I think one of the hardest things I've had to deal with in my life.”

Jack head dropped back onto Ianto's shoulder, the other man held him tight while he gathered his emotions. 

“Is she buried locally?” 

Jack nodded against Ianto's shoulder. 

“Do you visit?”

“Every year, on the anniversary of her death,” Jack said, raising his head. 

“When is the next one?”

“In a few weeks,” Jack answered.

“I would like to go with you,” Ianto said a little hesitantly. “but only if you want me to?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, I think she'd approve of you.”

“That's settled then,” Ianto told him. “Now, that black cloud up there that is beginning to obscure the moonlight looks like it's going to dump a load of rain on us, we should go.”

They pulled from their embrace, Jack taking Ianto's hand they headed towards the door, rushing the last few steps as the heavens opened above them.

The End.


End file.
